83 dolares y una mariposa
by Ryden Winchester
Summary: Sam y Dean hacen una pequeña visita al centro comercial para que el menor pueda comprar un regalo de cumpleaños a una compañera muy "especial" de su clase. Sam-8.Dean-12


**Hola chicos/as, estoy orgullosa de decir que es mi primera historia en esta increíble pagina. Es un pequeño one-shot para romper el hielo, estoy trabajando en otra historia que espero traer pronto.**

**Antes que nada agradezco a mi hermana por enseñarme esta pagina e incitarme a escribir mis propias historias**

* * *

**Disclaimer: aunque estoy soltando lagrimas de tristeza por esto, aclaro que ni Sam, Dean o Supernatural me pertenecen, pero mi cumpleaños viene pronto y estoy abierta a cualquier cosa**

* * *

**..::83 DOLARES Y UNA MARIPOSA::..**

_No te preocupes Sammy…_

_Todo saldrá bien…_

_Sera perfecto…_

_No me veas de esa manera…_

_No es un día tan importante…_

_¿Por qué tanta preocupación Sammy?..._

¿Por qué tanta preocupación?

No era cualquier día, una compañera de clase bastante "especial" para Sam estaba a un día de cumplir sus merecidos 7 y en verdad el quería que fuera algo especial, ella se las había ingeniado para hacerle casi un verdadero cumpleaños dos semanas atrás, por un día había hecho que Sam se sintiera enteramente feliz, normal…a pesar de que su padre no había estado.

Además era Rebeca Whitmore la que se encargaba de ponerle un poco de diversión a sus tardes con un juego ingenioso o simplemente al sentarse a mirar el brillante cielo platicando de la primera cosa que pasaba por su mente, era quien lo escuchaba cuando en verdad necesitaba desahogarse.

Por sugerencia de Dean había estado ahorrando un poco de dinero lo suficiente para comprar un pastel de cumpleaños decente, además de bastante dinero extra para un regalo.

Ese era el motivo, un regalo, la razón por la que ahora Dean y el se encontraban vagando por la entrada del centro comercial, para que Sammy pudiera comprar su regalo mientras Dean daba una pequeña vuelta por ahí.

-recuerda si pasa algo solo grita y vendré enseguida-Sam odiaba que Dean se pusiera así de histérico-te daría un arma pero eres demasiado ingenuo para usarla Sammy

De nuevo ese tono burlón que podría molestar a Sam en menos de un segundo, pero lo último que quería era que Dean se molestara y lo llevara al motel antes de conseguir al regalo

-de acuerdo Dean-

-nos vemos Sammy-

-adiós-murmuro Sam cuando el mayor se había alejado lo suficiente para escucharlo.

Con un mapa del lugar Sam comenzó su recorrido mientras marcaba con un marcador rojo todas las joyerías que se encontraban en el centro comercial, sabía exactamente que quería comprarle, lo supo cuando Rebeca le comento que le encantaban las mariposas y que le gustaría tener una.

Seguramente Sam no le podría dar una mariposa pero seguro que ella se alegraría cuando le diera un colgante en forma del animal.

Entro en la joyería más cercana y tuvo que ponerse de puntitas para lograr ver a la mujer detrás del mostrador

-hola ¿en qué puedo ayudarte?-pregunto la mujer con una sonrisa un poco de incrédula de encontrarse al pequeño ahí.

-mi amiga va a cumplir años y quisiera comprarle un collar que tenga una mariposa-

-bueno me parece que solo tengo estos tres-señalo tres diferentes modelos, a Sam le llamo la atención uno plateado con pequeñas piedras rosas

-ese es lindo-señalo tratando de conservar el equilibrio-¿Cuánto cuesta?

-250 dólares-

-solo traigo 83 con 12 centavos… ¿me alcanza?-

-me temo que no-

-¿y los otros dos?-

-155 y 230 dólares

Sam miro los collares fijamente y después a la dependiente, ni con el dinero de Dean ajustaba.

-tampoco me alcanzan ¿verdad?-

-no, lo siento-

-bueno-suspiro Sam parándose normalmente y mirando un punto fijo en el suelo-supongo que seguiré buscando

-no te preocupes se que debe haber algo en este centro comercial que haga que tu amiga se ponga muy feliz-

Eso le dio un poco de ánimo a Sam que con una sonrisa salió de la tienda dirigiéndose a la joyería que le quedaba más próxima

Después de unos 45 minutos de búsqueda, ir a 12 joyerías, subir 7 veces las escaleras y esconderse de Dean 15 veces, Sam se sentó en una banca frente a la fuente con todas las esperanzas agotada, ahora sí que había defraudado a Rebeca, obviamente la dependiente no había acertado tal vez jamás sería capaz de darle algo decente.

-¡Mira mama me salió una mariposa¡-

Tan pronto como la pequeña termino la oración Sam volteo y encontró a una niña con la misma edad que el sosteniendo un collar precioso de mariposa entre sus dedos.

Lo había conseguido en una de esas maquinas que Sam detestaba, metías una moneda girabas la palanca y podías obtener algún juguete, dulce o calcomanía.

Sam se paro y se encamino la maquina observando que estaba llena de collares con diferentes animales.

No se podía saber que animal te tocaría hasta que no abrieras el pequeño paquete de platico en el que venían envueltos.

Solo tenía que agregar un dólar y le daría el regalo perfecto a Rebeca, si la niña saco una mariposa el también podría, saco rápidamente su pequeña cartera y después de planchar un poco el billete logro meterlo

Pero el billete volvió a salir

Lo plancho

Volvió a meterlo

El billete salió

Lo plancho

Volvió a meterlo

Giro la palanca

Un ligero "trank" se oyó antes de que el collar cayera y Sam lo tomara, con una desesperación y una sonrisa en el rostro lo abrió

Elefante

¿Para qué rayos quería eso? Rebeca detestaba los elefantes, siempre lo decía

Saco otro dólar y lo metió, giro la palanca "trank" lo saco

Perro

Es cierto que Rebeca le gustaban los perros pero no quería un collar de ellos

Otro dólar, palanca "trank"

Pato

Conejo

Zorro

Araña

Lobo

Vaca

Delfín

Cangrejo

Cebra

Gato

Chango

Gallina

…

Y bueno, no estaba seguro que era eso.

82 dólares, girar palancas y "tranks" después Sam había obtenido casi a todo los animales de la selva, granja, el mar y otros mas pero ninguna mariposa, tenia abultada los 83 paquetes en la mesa donde había estado sentado mirándolos con desprecio por no ser mariposas.

Ahora la maquina estaba prácticamente vacía de no ser que solo le quedaba un pequeño paquete, saco su ultimo dólar y lo miro fijamente casi rogándole que pudiera ser una collar de mariposa

Lo metió

Giro la palanca lentamente

"Trank"

Cayó el collar

Lo toma

Lo abre

…

…

…

Jirafa

Suspira molesto mientras vuelve a sentarse junto con su pequeña fábrica de collares, ese era su último dólar y su última oportunidad de dar el cumpleaños perfecto.

Dean llega en ese momento y se sienta junto a el, el mayor pudo notar la cara de su hermano y saco sus propias cuentas al ver la cartera vacía, el montón de collares y como su hermano jugaba lentamente con el último paquete

-¿no tuviste suerte eh?-

-ahora no Dean-ruega Sam mirando el collar dar vueltas en su mano tentado a aventarlo contra la fuente.

-vamos Sammy no te pongas así, es solo un tonto collar-replica Dean, Sam lo miro molesta y le avienta el collar mientras mete su cartera en su mochila y poniéndose esta al hombro se aleja de su hermano a paso lento y cabizbajo.

Dean toma el collar, casi hasta ahora no se había percatado de que en verdad era importante para Sam el cumpleaños de esa chica, ojala pudiera hacer algo para ayudarle y evitar ver esos ojos de cachorrito mojado, pero ya no hay collares en la maquina y el mismo acaba de gastar su dinero en un par de películas en un intento de sobrevivir a la monotonía del hotel.

La gente sigue pasando mirando con curiosidad el montón de collares, Dean no les presta atención mientras piensa una forma de ayudar a su hermanito hasta que algo llama la atención y sale corriendo

Sam llevaba 10 minutos esperando en la puerta del centro comercial esperando que su hermano saliera, cuando lo ve viene directo hacia el caminando lentamente y con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro

"Seguro el muy tonto se burlara"-piensa Sam mientras se cruza de brazos y camina hacia Dean

-quiero irme al motel Dean-protesta Sam sin dejar tiempo al mayor de hablar.

-espera, ¿Por qué tanta prisa pequeño?, tengo algo para ti antes-

-si es una de tus tontas bromas ahórratela-previene Sam sin ninguna intención de ceder

-no, es otra cosa-de su bolsillo Dean saca un paquete de los de collar y lo extiende para que Sam pueda tomarlo

-¿Qué?-pregunta Sam

-bueno esto es una cosa, extiendes tu mano esa de ahí y lo tomas y lo abres-

No hay movimiento

-¡Vamos Sammy solo uno más¡-insiste Dean

En otra ocasión Sam no lo hubiera tomado pero el entusiasmo en la voz de Dean le agrada y sabe que su hermano solo se pone así en alguna ocasión especial

Toma el paquete y lo abre

¡Mariposa¡

¡Una mariposa¡

No solo una pequeña mariposa

¡Un pequeño collar de mariposa, dorado, sacado de la maquina del centro comercial de Ohio en la tercera planta frente a la fuente¡

Sam lo miro por arriba por abajo, ambos lados es perfecto sabía a ciencia cierta que Rebeca quedaría fascinada con esto, después mira a Dean con una sonrisa que no puede ocultar

-¿pero como…?-pregunta dejando que Dean adivine el resto

Dean iba a contestar pero otra voz se oyó

-¡Mira mama conseguí mi collar de jirafa¡

Ambos Winchester voltean y vean a la misma niña que había sacado el collar de mariposa anteriormente con uno de jirafa ¡el mismo que Sam había sacado¡

Sam se apresura abrazar a Dean entendiendo por fin lo que su hermano había hecho, Dean lo deja por unos segundos y luego lo separa murmurando algo de "cosas de niñas"

-¿podemos ir al motel ya?-pregunta Dean agotado por el largo día

-claro-

-muy bien por fin…ah Sam toma tus 83 dólares-

-¿Cómo conseguiste mis 83 dólares?-pregunta Sam sin tomarles temiendo que Dean los haya sacado de algún lugar incorrecto

-ah vendí el resto de los collares- contesta en un tono despreocupado mientras comienza a caminar.

-¿a quién?-

-¿Qué no viste que estamos en un centro comercial? Hay miles de niños ingenuos con un dólar haya adentro

-¡Dean¡-

-solo toma el dinero Sam-insiste Dean metiéndole el dinero a Sam en la mochila

-tal vez con eso podamos comprarle un excelente regalo a papa el año que viene-sugiere Sam siguiendo a su hermano.

-¡¿A papa?¡ ¿y a el porque?-protesta Dean-¿sabes que el mío viene antes?

-tal vez una nueva chamarra-continua Sam ignorando a Dean sonriendo

-¡Hey¡ ¿y yo qué?-

-no, el adora su chaqueta de cuero… ¡ya se¡ un collar-

-¿Sam? ¿Me estas escuchando?-

-bueno, también esta el tío Bobby-

-Sam...¡Sammy¡…¡SAM¡-

**..::FIN::..**

* * *

**Ya lo dije soy nueva, y tener reviews me ayudara a seguir escribiendo**

**Gracias por leer mi historia**

**.Ryden Winchester.**


End file.
